


How long.

by Geekygirl669



Series: 9-1-1 Lone Star One-Shots [2]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Tk Strand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:07:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23293744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl669/pseuds/Geekygirl669
Summary: Tk and Carlo's son want to meet his little brother or sister.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Series: 9-1-1 Lone Star One-Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673893
Comments: 4
Kudos: 131





	How long.

“Dad?” Ronin asked as he walked up to his dad.

“Yeah buddy.” Tk smiled down at his five year old. “What’s up?”

“How long till I get to meet the baby?” Ronin asked curiously as he sat down next to Tk on the sofa.

“There’s still a couple months till we get to meet the baby.” Tk explained with a small smile as his hand came up to rest on his baby bump like it did whenever he talked about the baby. 

“Can you not make it come sooner?” Ronin asked wanting to meet his new brother, he was sure it was a boy and wouldn’t listen when his dad’s told him it could be a girl, soon.

“Sorry buddy but I can’t make the baby come sooner.” Tk sighed glad that Ronin was happy to be a big brother but also dreading the next few months of him asking how long till the baby’s here. “But it will go quicker than you think.”

“Promise?” Ronin asked giving Tk that cute little pout he has.

“Yeah I promise.” TK nodded.

**********************************************************************************

“Ronin can’t wait for the baby to come.” Tk told Carlos when his husband had gotten home from work that night.

“Really?” Carlos asked also a little shocked about how well his son was taking to becoming a big brother in the near future.

“Yeah, he asked me how long till the baby gets here and when I told him he still had to wait awhile he asked if I could make it come sooner.” TK explained with a laugh. “We were worried for nothing.”

“We were worried for nothing.” Carlos agreed as he pulled Tk in for a hug. “So can you make it so we meet the little one quicker?”

“As much as I wish we could meet this one sooner we can’t. As we learned from Ronin baby’s come when they want to.” Tk said as he thought back to his first pregnancy and how his son was almost a week late. 

“Yeah here’s to hopping this one doesn’t make us wait that long.” Carlos laughed placing a hand on Tk’s bump. 

“I don’t think I could go through that again.” Tk sighed thinking back to how uncomfortable he was during the last few weeks of his pregnancy. “And I think our son might die if he has to wait to long.”

“I think he might.” Carlos agreed knowing how impatient there son can be when he’s excited. 

“If this one decides to wait that long were not having any more kids.” Tk pulled away from Carlos a little so he could point a finger at him. “Got it?”

“Got it.” Carlos agreed before leaning over to kiss his husband.

**********************************************************************************

“You lied.” Ronin told Tk as he looked down at his baby brother.

“What did I lie about?” Tk asked his son a smile on his face like it had been since his son was born.

“You said it wouldn’t feel like very long.” Ronin explained. “It felt like forever.”

“Sorry about that bud.” Tk laughed wondering what it would have been like if his second son had decided to be as late as his first rather than a few days early. “But your brother wasn’t ready to meet us until now.”

“He’s really little.” Ronin commented happy with his father’s reply.

“He is.” Tk agreed.

“Why is he so little?” Ronin asked a little confused.

“Because he’s still a baby. You were this little when you were a baby.”

“I was?” Ronin asked shocked not being able to picture himself this small.

“Yeah and so was I and your dad.” Tk smiled as Ronin gave his an extremely shocked look. “Everyone’s this little when there first born.”

“Will he get bigger?”

“Yeah he’ll get bigger.” Tk promised.

“Good.” Ronin replied making Tk laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this story and I would love to know what you thought in the comments.
> 
> I have read through and corrected all the mistakes I could find but if I missed some please let me know so I can fix them.
> 
> **************************************************************************************************************************************
> 
> I'm planning on writing at least thirty of these one-shots so if anyone had any ideas or storys they want to see please let me know either in the comments or on Tumbler, under the same username, and I will see if I can write them.
> 
> **************************************************************************************************************************************  
> I take suggestions for stories on tumbler under the username Geekygirl669.  
> I try and write all the stories suggested and I let you know whether I cant do them and for what reason.  
> I will also credit you in the notes at the beginning of the story if that's what you want.  
> so if you have any story's idea's please just let me know.


End file.
